One Week
by BBoy Maxx
Summary: Summer's out and T.k thinks he can spend the whole summer with Kari! whom he has a crush on. but things change when he got home that day. Takari story.
1. MOVING!

This is a Takari story for those who didn't know

This is a Takari story for those who didn't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A/N: this is my second story every written but going to consider it my first since my first one sucked hard core.

Remember

(I do not own Flow)

A/N: I couldn't think of a title so this is the first song on my ipod using shuffle.

It was the summer of 2005 and I had just got out of school. I just got out from senior one (grade 9). Rushing home I saw Kari walking by herself. She was my best friend since the age of 8. We met in the digital world while I was adventuring with 6 other people. There was Taichi Kamiya, we just call him Tai, my brother Matt, his real name is Yamato, Koushiro, nicknamed Izzy, Mimi, and Joe.

"Kari!" I yelled as I sprinted across the street to meet up with her.

"T.K! Summer's out! We can hang out everyday!" She said as I approached her side.

"Yeah, I can't wait. We'll hang out tomorrow though my mom needs me home for some reason." I whimpered and looked down.

She laughed "Okay, well I'll call you tomorrow, bright and early!"

"Aw, bright and early?" I sighed.

"Hey it's not my fault that I'm and early riser." She stuck out her tongue. I quickly grabbed it. "EYY, Leh, guh, uh, muh thung!" She yelled.

"But I like your tongue. It's cute!" I said. She pulled away quickly and I caught a glimpse of her blushing.

"I'm gonna go." She said quickly and dashed off looking down. I guess she was late for something I thought very clueless.

Couple minutes later…

"Hi, mom! I'm home!" I yelled as I got into the house.

"T.K, I have to tell you something. Please sit down." She said calmly.

"What is it mom?" I asked suspiciously.

"Today I got a promotion." She happily said.

"That's great mom!" I patted her on the back.

"But…" She said in a tone that I could barely hear.

"But, what?" I said with a worried look.

"We're going to have to move to Canada." She whispered.

"What?!" I slammed my hands down on the table. My mom started saying something. But I was so in shock that I bolted straight in to my room. I picked up my phone and started dialing Kari's cell number, but stopped. Oh man what will Kari think. I thought. There's only 2 possible ways she could take this.

Possible way #1

"Kari, I'm moving to Canada." I said into the phone.

"So?" She replied.

Er… I don't think she would take it like that.

Possible way #2

"Kari, I'm moving to Canada."

"NOOOOO. T.K! You can't!!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because….I LOVE YOU!"

At this time my mom walked into my room and I was drooling at the thought of Kari actually loving me. "Takeru, what are you doing you getting the floor wet!" she roared.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it. "Whoops." I laughed with one hand behind my head.

"Well we are leaving in one week so hang out with your friends while you can." She said throwing a cloth at me.

Sadly, I looked at the cloth. Think about how my friends would take it. At the same time wondering if I should tell Kari if I love her. What if she doesn't love me back!?

"_You never know if you don't try." My brain said to me._

"But if I tell her it would ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose her!" I thought

"_Well fine. I gave you advice and you threw it away. See if I'll help you next time." My brain said._

Well I guess I'll go tell my friends that I'm leaving. I picked up the phone and called Mimi.

A/N: Remember! R&R


	2. Kari comes over!

This is a Takari story for those who didn't know

This is a Takari story for those who didn't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

A/N: this is my second story every written but going to consider it my first since my first one sucked hard core.

Pairings:

MimiXMatt

T.K.XKari

TaiXSora

Butterfly

(I do not own Ellegarden)

Once again Ipod shuffle for the win.

"Hello? Mimi speaking." Mimi said in her usual Peppy voice

"Hey Mimi! It's T.K." I said.

"T.K.! I was about to go on a date with your brother. Think you can call back later? Thanks bye!"

"Uh… Wait! Argh…" I hung up the phone. I decided to call my brother. I picked up the phone and called his cell.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Hi Matt!" I said.

"T.K.! How's it going little brother?"

"Matt, Me and mom are moving to Canada." I said in a low-tone.

"What?! Since when??" he pretty much yelled into the phone.

"Er… since I found out about it when I got home" I said as I unplugged my ears from Matt's yell.

"Wow, how are you gonna tell Kari?" he said in a serious tone.

"I'm think I'm just gonna tell her tomorrow when we hang out." I replied

"No, no, no, no! How are you gonna tell her you love her?" He asked with a laugh.

"Oh…er…I don't really know" I whispered.

"Well…maybe you shouldn't. Do you know if you're coming back?" he asked

"No. I guess it depends how long can keep her job there." I ran my hand through my blond hair.

"Well maybe you should…. Hold that thought I think Mimi's at the door….Yeah that's her. Call me later. We'll think of something." He said the hung up.

"Dang…now who should a call" I said out loud. "Oh I know! Izzy!" I picked up the phone again.

"Shoot voicemail… I'll call Joe!" I picked up the phone for a second time. "Shoot Voicemail…I guess I'll call Tai." For a third time I called again.

"Hello?" Shoot it was Kari.

"Hey Kari." I said.

"Hi T.K. I thought you had to do something with your mom?" She wondered.

"Well I did and I got some bad news…" I quietly said.

"What is it?" She sounded worried.

"I'm uh….moving to Canada." I whispered.

"WHAT!?" She roared into the phone. It was so loud I backed away from the phone.

"Yeah I'm moving in one week." I said.

"Oh my god! Wait I'm coming over!" She said then hung up.

"Ah…" I said with the phone in my hand. I put the phone down and clean my room up a bit. My mom walked in with a couple boxes.

"Here start putting some clothes in there." She dropped it and walked away.

"Bleh" I stuck my tongue out at her as she left. I managed to pack all my T-shirts leaving a couple for the next seven days and started packing my boxers.

Ding-Dong

That must be Kari!! I ran for the door. My mom was about to open it but I got in the way and opened it myself. "Hey Kari!" I said with a signature Grin.

"T.K." She yelled and hugged me. We fell to the ground and I was blushing furiously. I was enjoying the moment. "Oh sorry." She said and quickly got up.

"Come on let's go to my room." I said. She nodded and followed. As I walked into my room I saw that all my boxers were still out. I shut the door, turned around and held up my pointer finger up to Kari. "One second…" I ran into my room and put my boxers and the boxes away. "Okay, you can come in."

"What was that about?" she wondered.

"Um… nothing!" I laughed.

"Alrighty there" She giggled. I loved her laugh. It made me happy. I liked everything about her. She had these unique ruby eyes and soft brown hair. She was just a little bit shorter then I was. I think I fell in love with her the first time I saw her when she first came to the digital world. "Uh… T.K... are you okay? You've been staring at me for quite some time…"

"Oh!" I blushed "Yeah, I was just thinking about how it would be without my best friend around."

"Yeah…" She looked down with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, don't look like that. It doesn't look right when you frown." I lifted her head. Our faces got close and I was about to kiss her when. My mom walked in.

"T.K. What do you want for dinner?" I quickly pulled away from Kari. We both blushed.

"Whatever mom." I said.

"Kari, are you staying for dinner?" She asked.

"If it's okay." She said.

"Your always welcome" She said with a smile on her face. She walked out.

"T.K.! What gives!?" Kari punched me in the arm.

"Actually, Kari…I…I love you." I said and looked down. She was in shock. Her jaw pretty much hit the ground. "I'm sorry for saying it so suddenly." She then hugged me.

"I love you too T.K." she said with a blush on her face.

"Really?!" I jumped with glee. "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Silly." She playfully punched my arm. "But how is it gonna work out between us when you go to Canada?"

"I'll write to you everyday and I also have you E-mail!" I said as I calmed down.

"Then let's try and make the best of it then. Let's go somewhere before you mom's done making dinner." She said.

"Okay! Let's go to the park." I said and got up and open the door to find my mom falling foreword. "MOM!!"

"Eh…congratulations on being girlfriend and boyfriend!" She laughed. "I'll go get dinner started" She said with one hand behind her head and walked to the kitchen.

"Ugh…Mom's… You know how it is" I said as I stuck my tongue out at Kari. She quickly got up and grabbed my tongue.

"This is revenge for earlier before." She laughed devilishly.

"Aw-white, Leh, guh uh muh thung" I said with my hands shaking her shoulders.

"Alright." She let go. "Let's go to the park!" she headed out the door.

"Mom call me when dinner's ready." called out to my mom as I shut the door.

Sigh "Is there relationship really gonna last?" T.K.'s mom thought.

A/n: read and review. D


	3. trouble at the park

This is a Takari story for those who didn't know

This is a Takari story for those who didn't know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

I would appreciate it if you guys would leave Reviews. I need some motives & Ideas to keep writing or I'll burn out right before the end, or half way through the middle. So the plan is I will not put up chapter four until I get at least 6 reviews altogether. So Review! And Review GOOD! One liner's won't do it!

In this chapter we have a surprise guest! Everyone put your hands together for Davis!

Shonen Heart

I do not own homemade kazoku

Kari and I just arrived at the park when I got an idea. "Hey Kari, come to the swings! We'll swing like how we did the day after we graduated from middle school." I said to her. She nodded and made a dash for the swings. Kari sat down and I stepped behind her onto the swing and pushed off. (This is from love hina. I do not own this either Btw).

"Graduating sure was fun" Kari said with a giant grin.

FLASHBACK

"Congratulations Kari! We made it through middle school!" I said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks T.K! You too!" Kari hugged me. I could've died at that moment.

"Kari!" said a voice in the distance.

_Dang… It's Davis…I can't believe that he likes Kari too. _I thought

"Hi Davis." She said and gave him a high five.

"Hey I'm having a party later and was wondering if you wanted to come." Davis said with his smug grin.

"Sure, I'd love to." She grinned. At this time I was standing behind her glaring at Davis as if he just killed my dog.

"Great! I'll call you later with the details." He said and walked away. "Oh, Hey PK"

"It's T.K." I said in a low tone but he had already left. I turned around to continue talking with Kari but she had already left to talk with her other friends. I stood there in the middle of the crowd.

ENDFLASHBACK

"Yeah great memories…" I sighed and shook my head.

"Too bad you didn't come to the party though." Kari said. I was about to say something when I heard a voice in the distance.

"KARI!!" We turned to look who it was. Sure enough it was Davis…. "Kari! I wanted to know if you would come out to dinner with me. I just got these reservations to this great place."

"Actually…"Kari started.

"She's having dinner with me!" I growled as I got jumped off the swing.

"Whoa… Calm down there. It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything." He shrugged his shoulders.

I ran up to him and grabbed his shirt. "She is my girlfriend." I said in a low tone combo with an evil glare.

"What!?" Davis roared. "Kari your actually going out with BK?!"

"Actually…:" Kari started.

"Yeah she is. You got a problem with that?" I said as I gripped his shirt.

"Well… Yeah..." Were the words he said before I Uppercut punched him.

"Stay away from Kari!" I said as I bent down and whispered into his ear. "Come on Kari. I think dinner is ready."

"Davis I'm really sorry about T.K. I guess he's the jealous type." She helped him up. "I'll make it up to somehow though" She said and caught up to me. "Geez, T.K. I didn't know you were like that." She said in a low tone.

"It's just… that guy really pisses me off. I'm sorry for exploding like that. I promise I'll try harder not to." I looked down in shame.

"It's okay." She kissed me on the cheek. "As long as you promise." When we got home my mom had just finished making Pasta with pesto sauce. (I actually don't know what Pesto sauce is.) After that Kari and I decided to watch a quick movie before I walked her home.

"Hey are we still gonna hang out tomorrow?" I said at her door step.

"Yeah sure. Call me if you have any plans." She suggested.

"I will!" I said with my signature grin.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then!" She waved and started to walk in.

"Wait!" I cried out. She turned around and I quickly ran up to her and kissed her on the lips. "Good night." I quietly said then swiftly ran off before she could say a word. Kari stood there in shock for a couple seconds whispering "Good night." She blushed at the memory of the kiss.

"I hope this relationship will last." I thought as I walked back home. I walked into my house that night. All the lights were off. _I guess mom is asleep. Better keep quiet then_. I thought. I tiptoed into my room and picked up my cell. I dialed Matt's number to tell him the good news.

"Hello?" said Matt.

"Hey Matt its T.K.!" I returned.

"T.K.! So did you decide how you gonna tell Kari?" He questioned.

"Actually, I already did." I proudly said.

"Well?" He eagerly awaited my answer.

"She's my girlfriend now!" I jumped up and down on my bed.

"That's great bro! But how do long do you think it's gonna last?" He said sternly. "Cause I've know tons of people whose long distance relationship never worked out."

"Aw come on Matt. Have some faith in your little brother." I giggled.

"Alright, Alright, Alright. But you know Tai is gonna kill you if you ever hurt her." Said with a yawn.

Noticing this I said. "What's a matter? Mimi burning out your engines?"

"Yeah but she's an awesome girl. Who knows, you might have a sister-in-law!" He laughed.

"We'll see about that. Well I'm gonna go I'm tired. Later" I said then hung up. I quickly got ready for bed. As I laid down in bet I looked out my window. Looking at the moon I saw Kari's smiling face look back at me. I laughed and rolled over into a good sleep.

A/N Hmm… rate this chapter I kinda went along with it trying to make the story longer then it was supposed to. REMEMBER REVIEW OR NO CHAPTER 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

I also do not own A.I. Love you. Ken Akamatsu does.

A/n: Well… look at this chapter 4. I guess I got tired of waiting for people to review and I guess I was kind of greedy to ask for the reviews. You guys should review if you want to. Not to get a chapter… I've learned my lesson… and in return I bring you CHAPTER 4!! I'm using parts A.I. love you plot. WHICH I do not own.

Kimi no Suki na Uta

I do not own Uverworld.

Shuffle songs ftw…

Kari's POV

"Gah! Stupid sun! Let me sleep!" I yelled.

"Kari! Are you okay? I heard yelling." Tai said as he burst into my room.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" I mumbled. "The sun was just being stupid." My brother shrugged and walked off somewhere. I started to get up but tripped over Tai's soccer ball. "ARGH! TAI! GET YOUR SOCCER BALL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I roared. Tai peeked around the frame of my door and slowly tip toed in like he was being sneaky. "Oh my god Tai! Hurry up!" I sighed with my face buried into my right hand. I slammed my door as soon as he set foot out of my room.

"By the way..." Tai started. "T.K.'s at the door." My heart skipped a beat as the sentence finished and I quickly started to get changed.

T.K's POV

"Go on in T.K." Tai said slyly "Your girlfriend awaits" He ended it with a giggle and a bow.

"Okay…"I looked at Tai suspiciously. I started to go to Kari's room. I put my ear to the door. All I heard was moving around so I guess she was up and ready. "Kari, I'm coming in."

"Wait-" She said but before I could hear it I walked in. "KYA!! GET OUT!!" she yelled half naked and threw a pillow at me.

"Ah-Sorry!" I yelled as the door slammed into my face. I sat down on the couch. My face was as read as a cherry.

"What's a matter T.K.? See something you shouldn't have?" Tai laughed. This comment just made me blush even harder. The image of Kari burned into my head. I spaced out for so long that I didn't realize Kari had come out of her room and was watching my closely.

"T.K.? Are you okay?" she asked. Her nose was almost touching mine. I jumped back in surprise.

"Um-I-I-I'm sorry about walking in on you." I stuttered. My face was hot.

"No problem. Tai just confessed to directing you into my room so I punched him out." She giggled. "So what brings you here so early?"

"Kari, you know it's Noon already." I laughed.

"Oh so it is." She giggled. "I guess I was up to long last night chatting with Mimi."

"You girls and your messaging." I sighed. "Well anyways I was wondering if you wanted to go up hiking with me today. Pieces of a comet are gonna hit Jupiter tonight and I really wanted to see it."

"Sure T.K. I'd love to!" she beamed.

"Okay then I'm gonna go back and pack. Be ready in about an hour and meet me at my house." I said and ran out the door.

Much Later on the mountain…

"Kari, look! There's gonna be a photo contest! Let's try and get a good picture!" I said with a big grin on my face.

"T.K. we've been hiking for a while. Let's find a spot to set up camp." She sighed.

"Alright. I'll get started. Can you find some fire wood?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be back soon." She said and ran off.

"Alright! Let's do this!" I said to my self with the tent set in my hands.

Kari's POV

_Man I'm really glad T.K. invited me to come with him on this trip. I love watching stars. I hope I won't get in the way._ I thought while picking up some dry wood. I suddenly heard some rustling in the bushes. "T.K? Is that you?" I said nervously. The rustling got closer. _Oh no! What if it's a bear!? I wondered off to far to run back now._ The rustling was really close this time. "T.K. if that's you stop it!" I yelled. Just then the thing popped out. "KYA!!" I yelled with my eyes closed.

"Surprise!" said a familiar voice.

"Davis?" I said while opening my eyes.

"Hey Kari! What a surprise meeting you here." He said.

"Geez Davis. You scared me half to death I thought you were a bear." I sighed with relief.

"Sorry Kari." He laughed. "Hey did you want to come over for a bit? My parent's cabin is not to far from here."

"Sorry Davis. I'm collecting firewood for T.K. while he sets up the tent." I said.

"Aw you here with P.K. and he's making you do work? Geez what a guy if you were my girlfriend all you'd have to do is relax" He bragged.

"Davis that's really sweet and all but I really like T.K." I said.

"But I really like you Kari." He said.

"Sorry Davis. I think I should get back." I started to walk away.

"Wait Kari!" He said and grabbed my hand. He quickly turned me around and kissed me. I didn't move. I couldn't move. For some reason my muscles wouldn't move at all. I was shocked. He released his lips from mine. "Kari, please. Dump T.K. and come with me." He begged.

"I-I-I-I can't. I like T.K." I shouted and ran away. As I was running back I was thinking about how soft Davis' lips were. Was I falling for him? I got into the clearing and saw T.K. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kari! Are-Are you okay?" He stuttered.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I was just got scared of a spider." I decided to hide the fact that Davis kissed me and I didn't stop him.

"Okay, well at least your okay. I finished putting up the tent. Did you get the firewood?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Okay, well let's set up the fire later. Let's go for a swim in the river." He suggested as he got into the tent with a pair of swim shorts.

Later after the swim…

The sun was setting and T.K. was trying to make a fire. I sat on a log and watched. Thinking about the kiss I had earlier with Davis. Why didn't I pull away? Was I in shock or did I actually like it? Was it right not to tell T.K.? These Un-answered questions were going through my head at the time. I spaced out for a while without noticing that T.K. had put the fire up and was roasting marshmallows. He was waving one in front of my face. "OH!" I yelped with a jump.

"Are you okay? You spaced out there for a while." He looked worried.

"Uh…Yeah I was just thinking that maybe you should start getting the telescope and camera ready." I quickly suggested so he wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding my Kari." He smiled. I loved his signature smile. It was his and only his. As of that moment an image of Davis infiltrated my thoughts. He looked really cool. He was always nice to me too. No no no. I can't be thinking like that. I like T.K. Right?

T.K. POV

"Man Kari's been acting really strangely since she got back from getting firewood. I wonder what's wrong." I thought out loud. "Maybe I should find out. I'll find out after I get the telescope set up."

I came out of the tent with the telescope and found a cliff by the river to set it up. As I was setting it up. I looked over and saw someone by the river skipping rocks. I used the telescope to see who it was. "Hey! That's Davis! What's he doing here? Oh well as long as he doesn't come up here." I put all my focus in setting up the Telescope.

Kari's POV

As T.K. was setting up the telescope I saw Davis by the river skipping rocks. _It's decided then I'll tell him off for good later tonight after T.K. has fallen asleep."_ I thought and quickly called him to tell him to meet me later.

"Kari! It's starting!" T.K. said happily. "Get the camera and come over here please!"

"Coming!" I said. And hung up my cell.

"Alright. We have to time this just right to get." T.K said. He had his tongue out. I saw sweat drop from his forehead. He looked so cute when he was focusing really hard. Suddenly I kissed him. It was a deep long kiss. Our second kiss together. I released my lips from his. He was in shock but after a little bit he smiled and kissed me. We didn't manage to get the picture but we shared a great moment then.

"Oh well." He sighed. "I guess we can get the picture next time it comes around."

"Promise?" I giggled.

"Promise." He smiled. "Alright, it's been a long day let's get ready to hit the hay."

Later… T.K. is asleep.

I heard rustling in the bushes. It was Davis. I quietly got up and headed out of the tent. Davis was waiting for me a few steps away.

"Hey Kari. So did you decide?" Davis asked quickly.

"Yes Davis, I have decided. My decision is to stay loyal to T.K. Okay? Please. I just want to be friends." I said sternly.

"A-A-Alright. I respect your decision but will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night? You know to make it up to me for T.K. upper cutting me in the face. We'll just go as friends." He pleaded.

"Um…Alright but don't tell T.K. Okay?" I said.

"Okay. I won't." He said.

T.K's POV.

I heard voices coming out from the tent. It was Kari and Davis!

"Um…Alright but don't tell T.K. Okay?" she said. Did I hear right? Don't tell me what?

"Okay. I won't." he said and I heard him walk off. Kari started to re-enter the tent. I pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. What were they talking about? What didn't they want me to know? I have to find out…

End of chapter.

A/N Woo cliffhanger for T.K. Wonder what's T.K. Gonna feel after he finds out that Kari and Davis have dinner dates. Review please. I need some ideas. Getting writers block.


End file.
